battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Golf Ball
, Unknown Shadow ) *Bozo Brain Bossy Bot (Pencil ) *Stupid (Snowball) *GBGB (Announcer when she was eliminated) *Monster (Pencil when she fell into the van) *Sport Globule (Lollipop) *Leader (8-Ball) |gender = Female |species = Two-piece construction Golf Ball |team = TFI: Murder Trout BFDI: Squashy Grapes, Another Name BFDIA: Team No-Name (team captain) BFB: (team captain) |episode = TFI: 15th BFDI: Lofty BFDIA: None (alongside many others) BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 17th (12 votes, became 6 due to Win Token usage) BFDIA: 32nd (to join) IDFB: TBA BFB: TBA |allies = *Tennis Ball (platonic friend) *Rocky *Coiny *Leafy *Spongy *Teardrop *Pin *Woody *Eraser (From BFDIA 1) *Nickel (possibly) *Firey *8-Ball |enemies = *Puffball *Gelatin *Snowball (arch-enemy) *Blocky *Flower *Pencil *Eraser (formerly) *Needle *Match *Bubble *Yellow Face *Pen *Fries *Evil Leafy *Grassy |color = Light Gray (body), Light Yellow (innards) |voice = Michael Huang |deaths = 8 |kills = 8|first = Take the Plunge: Part 1|last = Four Goes Too Far}} Golf Ball (or GB '''for short), also known as '''Golfball in Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points, is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB, along with being a minor antagonist in BFDI, and the main protagonist in IDFB. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in Insectophobe's Nightmare, she joined a team which when naming it was Another Name. Golf Ball is very devious and often manipulates people into doing what she says. She has been an enemy of Snowball since episode 1, when she said his brain was small. Golf Ball is generally mean to most people and overreacts to small things. Golf Ball had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with Tennis Ball and Flower out of seven. Golf Ball is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Golf Ball was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, with a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Golf Ball is commonly nicknamed "Bossy Bot" throughout the show. Appearance Golf Ball appears to be a golf ball with dimples, a type of ball used in the sport known as golf. Her main body is light gray, and her dimples and shading are slightly darker light gray. Inside her shell, she has a light-yellow core. In IDFB, Golf Ball gained a bluish tint. Personality Golf Ball is a smart, yet rude and pushy contestant. She is very shrewd and is often called a "bossy bot" due to bossing other contestants do something for her better. Pencil says that she is a "bozo brain, bossy bot." while revising the book in episode 3 of BFDIA. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge, Golf Ball is first seen criticizing Firey and Coiny's argument and Spongy for being smelly. This causes Eraser and Pen to complain behind her back (with the former calling her a bossy bot in the process) and is one of the reasons Eraser wants to stay away from. She is then seen competing in the platform challenge with Flower pushing her off along with Tennis Ball, Woody, Needle, Eraser, Firey, and Leafy. After the challenge, Golf has a chance to be chosen by Leafy or Pin. Golf Ball tells Pin to say that to herself when she explains that she is too bossy, only to be shushed. She is then chosen by Leafy's team. In the challenge, Golf Ball tries to explain a plan to the team while they are chattering. Annoyed, she shouted at the team for not listening to her but Snowball dismisses her by saying that no one can do her plan and he can pushed her off the cliff if he has to. Golf Ball starts insulting him by saying that his brain is small, enraging Snowball in the process, causing him to knock off Golf Ball off the cliff and plummet her to the water, making the contestants run off (except Flower and Rocky). Her team lost and is up for elimination. In Barriers and Pitfalls, she was still standing with the others floating on Spongy, and needed to be back to the plains with a giant net. Golf Ball was in the Final 2, but she was safe with one vote. Golf Ball also inadvertently saved the Announcer, as her hard body cracked Flower's Announcer Crusher, which also blew Flower away to the TLC. During the challenge, Golf Ball has Tennis Ball kick her over the wall, getting her across but leaving Tennis Ball behind. Golf Ball also gets frustrated once she encountered the rock climbing wall due to her lack of arms. After failing to get the Cherries to toss her and Tennis Ball up, the latter notices a shortcut, allowing the two of them to bypass the wall. However, they are unable to jump through the lowering spike due to Bubble blocking them, causing the duo to fall. The Grapes eventually win, keeping Golf Ball out of danger despite her failure. In the epilogue, Golf Ball wonders if the Announcer is going to rescue them. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Golf Ball is first seen being rescued from the pitfalls via net. During the challenge, Golf Ball is one of the few contestants to do the challenge without ripping their test apart, damaging it in some other way, cheating, or not completing the test. Golf Ball also scolds Rocky for not doing the test. Golf Ball received the highest test score, at 19 out of 20, and therefore win the Win Token. Subsequently, the Grapes win again and are safe. In Sweet Tooth, both the Announcer and Golf Ball update GB's chances of winning, which increased due to Blocky's elimination. During the first half of the challenge, a clump of dirt thrown by Snowball lands in Golf Ball's cake batter, unbeknownst to either of them. All 3 judges for the challenge give Golf Ball's cake a zero for this ingredient, as well as for lying. Ironically, Coiny's cake, which was made up entirely of dirt, received a much higher score of 14. The Grapes lose the cake-baking half of the challenge, but win the chocolate ball-eating half, and due to Snowball wining the tie-breaker, the Grapes were safe from elimination. In Bridge Crossing, Snowball throws Rocky at Golf Ball as retribution for her insults in the first episode. Snowball can later be seen chasing Golf Ball in circles. Snowball eventually catches Golf Ball, throwing her. Golf Ball ends up hitting Leafy, Needle, and Ice Cube, and the four of them fall into the gorge. After both teams abysmally fail in the challenge, Snowball wins the tie-breaker once more, allowing Golf Ball to be safe from elimination. It is later revealed that Golf Ball, along with Rocky, sank when they reached the watery bottom of the gorge. In Power of Three, Golf Ball is grouped with Rocky and Snowball in her team within a team, much to Snowball's displeasure. However, after GB and SB argue for a while, Snowball grabs Rocky and starts the challenge without Golf Ball. However, the Announcer forces Snowball to do the challenge with her, putting their trio in dead last. Snowball eventually finds her and throws her all the way to Island One. They quickly find a raft and place second. Golf Ball is unable to participate in Island Two's block stacking, but she offers constant criticism on Snowball's stacking strategy. Snowball eventually grabs a key. Golf Ball's trio places 4th after Snowball pushes Coiny's triad out of the way, allowing Golf Ball to be safe from elimination again. In Puzzling Mysteries, Golf Ball demonstrates her ability to spin seven basketballs. Her team is able to swiftly complete their puzzle, letting them out of the room, as well as gaining Firey on the Grapes. No team was up for elimination, so Golf Ball was safe from danger. In Cycle of Life, Golf Ball points out the numbers disadvantage the Grapes had over the Cherries in the relay race, prompting the Announcer to make only five randomly-chosen Cherries race. Golf Ball was one of the five selected, so she participated in the race. Leafy, who has to carry Golf Ball, repeatedly remarks that Golf Ball is heavy. While carrying Rocky, Rocky vomits into Golf Ball's face, though she eventually gets him back to the mat. Golf Ball then impatiently kicks Rocky, who wasn't running. This pops Bubble. Golf Ball again kicks Rocky to the starting mat, causing the Grapes to win. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Golf Ball is placed on and names Another Name. Golf Ball participates in the six-legged race with relative ease. The Names place second, so Golf Ball is safe from elimination. In Crybaby!, Golf Ball helps her team win the first challenge by crying her first tear. However, the Names lose the handstand contest, putting Golf Ball up for elimination for the second time. In Lofty, Golf Ball argues with Tennis Ball over the shape of a particularly round cloud. She also questions to reasoning behind Firey and Coiny's feud. Golf Ball uses her Win Token, but she still places 2nd. The Cherries unanimously choose Rocky over Golf Ball, so Golf Ball was eliminated. Golf Ball reappears in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, where she partakes in the challenge to rejoin, being cheered on by Tennis Ball. However, she drowns in the loaves with only one loaf of bread in her basket, so she does not rejoin. In Reveal Novum, Golf Ball and the other eliminated contests formulate a plan to escape the TLC, though it is not successful. In Gardening Hero, Golf Ball declares her chances of rejoining and winning in an attempt to garner votes from the viewers to rejoin. In The Glistening, Golf Ball and Pin each received 13 votes, so they did not rejoin, cementing their position as an eliminated contestant for the rest of BFDI. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Golf Ball makes a very brief and minor appearance, where she asks what Blocky hears. Golf Ball is then consumed by the Announcer's bugs and dies, unless the eliminated contestants faked their deaths as well. She also appears in the flashback of every contestants' elimination, as well as when the TLC briefly vanished. Golf Ball makes her final appearance in season 1 in Return of the Hang Glider. Golf Ball votes for Leafy to win, and she also remarks that all of the finalists weigh less than one-tenth of an ounce. Firey lets Golf Ball into Dream Island. However, once Dream Island was revealed to be stolen, Golf Ball is quick to get over its disappearance. Despite this, Golf Ball joins Pin in her quest to find out who stole Dream Island. Golf Ball was also quick to put together that Leafy bought Dream Island in an act of revenge. After Firey saves Leafy, Golf Ball is still adamant on executing Leafy. This carries over into BFDIA. Vote history Total: 1284 votes Deaths #Take the Plunge: Part 1: May have drowned when Flower pushes her into the water (Debatable). #Bridge Crossing: It's implied that she drowned at the bottom of the gorge. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Get in the Van: Is eaten by Evil Leafy, then crushed by a weight in No More Snow!. #Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is killed by Blocky off-screen. Kills Trivia * Running gag: Golf Ball would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually after eliminations. * Running gag: All of the teams that Golf Ball joins usually has the word "Name" in the name, such as Another Name, Team No-Name, and A Better Name Than That. This is caused by either not naming the team or by Golf Ball making a mistake while still thinking of a name. ** This applies to all teams she joins excluding the Squashy Grapes. * Many fans of BFDI mistake Golf Ball as a boy, due to her low-toned voice. ** Pen points this out, during Lofty, and tells this is just wrong. *Revealed in Reveal Novum by Dictionary, Golf Ball has 336 dimples, and is stated as an "ugly menace". * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant voiced by Michael Huang. ** Most of the armless characters are voiced by Cary Huang, while Nickel is voiced by AnimationEpic. Tennis Ball was once voiced by Michael, but has been replaced by Cary. ** As of BFB, Michael voices Yellow Face, Cloudy and Puffball, who don't have arms or legs at all. * Also, she states she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in BFDI, and that she is tied for 1st in BFDIA due to not being eliminated. ** The only other armless female in BFDI is Ice Cube, meaning she received the last place out of armless females. ** She is as well the lowest ranking armless contestant overall. ** In BFDI tips and tricks, the one tip is to calculate the percentage of your own change of winning every week, if not every day. * Golf Ball originally didn't have enough votes to join BFDIA, however, InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. * Golf Ball was the only female in Another Name. Coincidentally, she was the host too. * She has a kill count of 5 since she killed Bubble in episode 2 (along with Flower) and episode 8. She also killed Fries, Gelatin, Pencil, and Book in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * She is one of the few contestants to be froze by Gelatin. The others are Gelatin, Evil Leafy, Flower, Firey, Tennis Ball and everyone currently on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * If not counting Spongy for rejoining in episode 14, Golf Ball is the first armless contestant to be eliminated. * Golf Ball and Needle are the only two contestants to use their Win Tokens. By coincidence, they are also both females. Ironically, they both were eliminated when using their Win Tokens. * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant to use a Win Token. * Golf Ball was the only female contestant on Another Name, and also the lowest ranking contestant on that team as well. * In the three-team stage of BFDI, Golf Ball was the only armless contestant eliminated, as Coiny and Teardrop were also eliminated in that stage, but had arms. * Golf Ball doesn't like when someone uses degrees Fahrenheit, as seen in It's a Monster. * She ties with Pin For the least votes in BFDI at only 26. **She actually has 13 votes, due to her win token, technically having the least votes. * In BFDIA, Golf Ball has 1086 likes and 1271 dislikes. * In IDFB, Golf Ball's dimples are less visible. * Despite her not having arms, she can spin seven basketballs on her foot, more than Pen and Eraser combined. * Every team she names is about naming their teams like A Better Name Than That trying to make their name better than Death P.A.C.T., And while Firey was wanting to be the Squashy Grapes too she told him that their team name must be a Another Name Speculation * It is possible that Golf Ball wasn't originally a Golf Ball, seen in Welcome Back, and that she used to be a spherical white ball known as "Bozo" (named by the unknown shadow, possibly a ping-pong ball). It may be either that the spiked mace club gave her punctures being her dimples, or the flashback was too light to show her dimples, considering they were less visible in Welcome Back. However, this may not be the case, as Golf Ball has a core while a ping pong ball is hollow. Gallery BFB-Golf_Ball.png|Golf Ball in BFB. Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Golf Ball 2 Revised.png We found Golf Ball.png|8-Ball finds golf ball Golf Ball mixing.gif A better name than that.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Golf Ball Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Cried Category:Articles with featured videos